Shayna's Story
by awesomely.epic.gal
Summary: Shayna Blackwell wakes up after celebrating her 21st birthday to a new world filled with walking corpses. She and her friends have to learn to adapt to this new world fast. When she comes up on Rick's group she soon becomes apart of Daryl Dixon's world.
1. A new world

Hey yall! This is a new story that I came up with in my head one night at work when I was bored. A girl wakes up from her 21st birthday to see the dead are walking. And yes this is a Daryl fanfic. I just love Daryl! Hope yall enjoy it!

xxx

We've watched them in movies thinking that it would be so cool to actually fight them in real life. Who would have known that an actual zombie apocalypse would break out. The dead have come back to life.

It's pretty crazy how your life can change in moments. I was celebrating my 21st birthday with my closest friends at one of the hottest nightclubs in Atlanta. I'm not much of a drinker but that night I went full out and passed out from all the liquor I drank. It was very faint but I can remember being shaken by my arms. Someone was trying to wake me up. It sounded like I heard screaming going on. And I felt myself being lifted over somebody's shoulder. Then I passed right back out.

xxx

I saw a faint light. I was coming to. The pounding in my head told me that I had a hangover from hell. I felt movement even though I wasn't walking. Then I realized I was in a truck. When my eyes fully opened I saw that I was laying down in the backseat of my friend Justin Callens truck. My friends and I drove to Atlanta in his truck to party. Justin was driving and his girlfriend (my step sister) Hannah Dean was in the passenger seat. I lifted my head to see my best friend Callie Campbell was in the backseat with me. She noticed that I was awake.

"Oh my God, you're finally awake!" Callie wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Callie, you're squeezing me!"

"I'm sorry," she said letting go. "It's just that, you won't believe what's happened."

"What?" None of them said anything. "What's happened?"

Justin let out a long sigh. "Shayna, I don't know how to say this...but the dead have come back to life."

I just sat there with a weird look on my face. _The dead have come back to life?_

"Did yall slip something in my drink?"

"Shay, we're not playing," Hannah said to me. "Last night after you passed out from all the drinking you did we heard, like, explosions going off. Some people ran outside and said they seen the military outside shooting at a big group of people. Except they weren't people."

"Then what were they?"

There was a silence. I don't think any of them knew what to say.

"The walking dead," Callie whispered. Then she started to cry. "It's a bunch of dead people that's came back to life. And they was eating on people."

"Eating on people?"

"Yes! They got Caleb and Kelsey."

I had noticed that my friends Caleb Jones and Kelsey Hayes weren't in the truck with us and was fixing to ask where they were.

"They were ate?" I asked in shock. Callie just cried silently. Hannah looked like she wanted to vomit.

"They were bit," Justin said through gritted teeth. "Them goddamn things bit Caleb and Kelsey. They died...and then they came back to life. They became those things, Shayna."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It didn't seem real. I didn't want to believe it. But I could tell by the expressions on Hannah, Justin and Callie's faces that they were telling the truth.

"Be glad you wasn't awake during all of that," Hannah told me.

"Wh-what happened to them then?

Justin took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. Hannah grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"They were killed," said Callie.

My stomach dropped and my head started pounding. They were high school sweethearts and were engaged to be married after we had all finished with college. Then I started thinking about my family.

"Have any of yall tried calling anybody? Hannah, have you tried calling our parents?"

"We can't call anybody," she told me. "Nobody's cell phones are working."

"Where are we going?" I asked Justin. I saw clouds taking over the morning sky.

"We need to try to find people. We got out of Atlanta just in time last night. We'd all probably be dead by now if we were still there."

We were soon in our little neighborhood that we all moved to away from our hometown. We moved closer to Atlanta but now I believe that was a big mistake.

"Guys, I think everybody's evacuated," said Hannah. The neighborhood looked like a tornado came through. Cars blocked some of the streets, pieces of clothes and other small things laid scattered around, funiture was tossed over in lawns.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked myself.

Justin pulled up to our street that we all lived on. Him and Hannah shared a duplex and me and Callie shared a duplex right next to them. He pulled up in his driveway.

"Yall, we need to gather up our stuff and find more people," he told us.

"Why can't we just stay here and wait and see if somebody comes by?" Hannah asked him.

"We're just wasting our time if we stay here."

"And you never know, those things may come and take over," said Callie. Noticed how many we passed on the side of the road."

"She's right," said Justin. "We're gonna need clothes, food, water and weapons."

We all got out of the truck and made our way into the duplexes. I went into my room and grabbed my backpack off the floor. I dumped all my textbooks onto my bed. My nursing book laid on top. I was studying to become a nurse but if we was living in a world where the dead was walking the earth now I knew I wouldn't need it anymore.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My blonde hair was a mess, my clothes were all wrinkled and my makeup looked a mess. I decided to change out of my party clothes and put on a black top and denim jeans, slipped my boots on and put my hair up.

I reached underneath my mattress and pulled out my Revolver along with the bullets. I grabbed a few more important personal things I figured I would need. The last thing I couldn't forget was my photo album. It was pictures full of me and my mom. All the pictures in them were taken after I turned 9. My bastard father wouldn't allow us to have pictures. The night he was killed on my 9th birthday after driving home drunk from the bar was the best night ever for my mom and I.

"Hey, Shay."

Old memories were interrupted by Callie. I noticed she had changed clothes too.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." I stuffed my photo album in my duffel bag. I picked that up along with my backpack and went outside. Hannah and Justin both changed their clothes too. Justin came out with a box of food. Hannah had some bottles of water. I threw my bags in the truck bed.

"Hey yall, isn't that Mr. Morris?" Callie asked us.

We looked to see a man about '5"11 with balding hair walking around. I shouted at him to get his attention. I wished to God I hadn't done that when he turned around. He had a big gash in his shoulder. It looked like something had took a big bite out of it. His eyes weren't those kind, hazel eyes he once had. And his skin was deathly made his way over to us growling at us.

I was freaked the hell out because this was my first time seeing these things my friends were talking about. Callie and Hannah were screaming. Justin had his shotgun rifle in his hands. He aimed right for Mr. Morris's head. He left a huge hole on the right side of his head shooting him. My jaw dropped. I doubled over and started vomiting all the liquor out from last night. Callie made her way over to me and held me. The smell coming off our neighbor only made it worse.

_I guess that's what death smells like._

When I finished me and Callie made our way over to him. Justin and Hannah were staring down at him with sadness in their eyes. I felt my eyes watering. Just the other day we were all over at his house joining his backyard barbeque, and now we were staring down at his dead corpse.

I heard more growling from behind. I turned around to see more of those things coming out. Some of them were neighbors. I even saw a little boy, probably about 7 years old, wearing a little SpongeBob shirt. He was one of those things.

"Yall, there's more of them," I said. The gunshot must've attracted them.

Justin started shooting at them. Hannah picked up a shovel off the ground and smacked one upside the head. Callie was freaking out. She wasn't good with guns.

"Callie, get in the truck," I told her. She nodded and jumped in Justin's Chevy.

The little boy came towards me growling at me. I didn't want to do it but I knew I had to. I cocked my gun and pointed it towards his little head...and pulled the trigger. His body collapsed on the ground. I could feel my stomach drop. I killed a child.

"Yall, there's too many of them!" Hannah shouted at us. She was right. Jesus Christ there must've been 50 of them.

"Get in the truck!" Justin told us. We hopped in. He put it in reverse, drive, then took off. I stared out the back window at those things as Justin drove off. I couldn't believe what kind of world we was living in now. Just last night I was white girl wasted.


	2. Learning to fight

We drove out of our town back to our hometown to check on our families. I hoped to God that my mom, step-dad and step-brother were okay. Hannah was biting on her nails. The only time she ever did that was when she was nervous about something.

When I saw the little welcome sign I knew we was back in our hometown. But it didn't look nothing like Troy. It looked like a tornado had took out the town. My stomach was starting to knot up.

"I wanna go see if my mama and daddy are okay," said Callie.

"Just hang on, Cal," said Justin. "We don't need to split up. We need to make sure them biters don't show up."

"It looks like the whole town has evacuated," said Hannah. "It's like a ghost town."

"I still wanna know if my parents are okay though," Callie told Hannah.

We came up to the four way stop and noticed there was vehicles blocking our way.

"Shit," Justin said quietly. A biter, what Justin had called them, appeared from behind one of the cars. He put the truck in reverse and turned around. "Fuck that way."

We took another way that brought us to the street Callie, Hannah and I lived on with our families. I saw that my mom's car was parked in the driveway.

"We all stick together," Justin told us. We nodded and hopped out of the truck. I had my gun in my hand. Justin had gun in one hand and Hannah's hand in the other. Callie stood close by me. She opened the door to her house and we all walked inside.

"Mama? Daddy?"

There was no answer. Callie started going all over the house calling out for her parents.

"Callie, they're not here," I told her.

"Then where are they?" she asked me.

I couldn't answer.

"Let's go check our place," Hannah told me.

I felt it was a little rude for her to say that so quick when I could tell Callie was worrying. But the truth was I was desperate to find out if my parents were okay. I just put a caring arm around my best friend and led her out of the house.

"Wait," she said, "I'll be right back." She ran to her room and came back with a basball bat in hand. In fact, it was her old bat from our softball days. "I think this will come in handy." We walked side by side together across the street to mine and Hannah's house.

"Shayna, your mom left us a note," Hannah told me. "It was taped up on the door."

"What does it say?"

_"Shayna and Hannah, if you're looking for us the military has come by and are evacuating the whole town. We have no idea where we're going. I can't write much but if you read this just know that we're okay. PLEASE be careful! And we LOVE you both very much."_

My stomach unloosened some now that I knew my family was okay. But we still had no idea where they were.

"Where do we look for them?" Callie asked.

"Not Atlanta. That's for sure," said Hannah.

"All I know to do is just drive til we find some people," said Justin.

"Justin, you know the gas ain't gonna last forever," I told him. "Especially since your truck is a gas sucker."

"Well what do you wanna do?" he asked me. "Stand here or walk? I've got my gas jug in the back. I'll empty gas in it from vehicles sitting around."

We soon seen a biter walking our way growling at us. I seen Callie walk towards it with her bat raised. She took a swing at it and damn near knocked it's head off. My eyes went wide. I never expected that out of sweet, petite Callie.

She looked at us and saw the expressions on our faces. "Might as well start learning," she told us.

Another biter had appeared. Callie rans towards that one and took a hard swing at it.

"Callie, watch out!" I screamed. Another came up right behind her. It was getting ready to bite her but before it did Justin had done put a bullet in it's head.

"Oh my God!" she screamed. "That thing almost bit me!"

I saw more biters were appearing now. We all ran towards the truck. We jumped in and Justin took off.

"Justin, you saved my life!" Callie told him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We couldn't lose you to them," he told her. "I believe they've outnumbered us."

"It feels just like we're the last humans on earth," I said. "How the fuck did this shit even get started? How is it possible for the dead to just come back to life?"

"I have no idea, Shay," Justin told me. "We may never get answers."

I just sat back in the seat and stared out the window. I seen a few biters walking around. There was even a group of them huddled over something. It looks like they was eating something. I didn't wanna find out what it was.

We sat in silence for what seemed like 30 minutes before Justin came to a stop.

"Why did we stop?" I asked him.

He looked at me and by his facial expression I knew he didn't wanna tell me. I could already tell.

"We're out of gas, ain't we?" I asked. He nodded. "Goddamn Justin, I told you your truck was a gas sucker."

"Look it's no problem," he said. "I'll just walk and find a vehicle and empty it's gas tank."

"Well good luck finding one out here in the sticks," I told him. Justin had drove us out into the country. I don't believe I've ever been around this area before.

"Me and Hannah will go find some gas. You two stay here and guard my truck." Justin grabbed his shotgun and him and Hannah got out of the truck and started walking.

"I swear he acts before he thinks," I said to Callie. "Him and her go perfect together."

"I'm not gonna say nothing bad cause he saved my life."

Callie was right. He did save her. Justin would probably be the last one standing if it came down to it cause he did alot of hunting and fishing before all this mess happened. He was good with guns and knives. So when I think about it we were lucky to have Justin with all this shit going on.

"I hope they're careful," said Callie.

"They'll be okay. Justin's tough. And Hannah's safe with him."

Callie and I sat together in silence for awhile. I could feel myself start to drift off to sleep but then Callie shaking me woke me right back up.

"Shayna, they're running back towards the truck."

I sat right up in the seat to look out the front window. They was both running. I unlocked both doors and they jumped right in.

"What happened?" I asked them both.

It took them both a few seconds for them to catch their breaths.

"We found a car on the side of the road and I was fiiling up my gas jug but then Hannah spotted a biter. So I gave her my gun to shoot it. Well she shot it but then a few more came up. And then more came up. And I didn't have enough bullets for them all. So we took off running. I dropped the jug and gas spilled out."

"It was alot of them," said Hannah.

"I think loud noises attract them," I said.

"But what are we gonna do about gas now?" Callie asked.

"I'm not going back up that way, I know that," said Justin.

"Yall, oh my God," said Hannah.

We saw the walkers coming from the direction Justin and Hannah came back from. They were right. It was a big group of them.

"Get down!" Justin told us. We ducked down on the floorboard so the biters wouldn't see us.

Good thing Justin's windows were tinted so I could peek and see the biters. It was crazy how many there were...men, women and even children. Hearing them growl sent a chill up my spine.

When they finally all passed we sat back up in our seats.

"We can't just sit in this truck," I said. "We're gonna have to get out."

"And walk where?" Hannah asked me.

"We should surely come up on a town. But we're not gonna do it by sitting in here."

"She's right, yall," said Justin. "But we'll have to travel light."

I hated leaving the safety of the truck but I knew we wouldn't get anywhere if we didn't. So we to all hopped out and grabbed a few of our things.

"I hate to leave White Lightning behind," said Justin. And I could he did. He had that truck since he was 16. That was his baby.

"We'll come back for her," I told him trying to make him feel better.

And then we started walking.


	3. 1 year later

_1 year later..._

It's crazy how fast time flies by. When you was a young child you would always say how you couldn't wait to grow up. But then when adulthood finally came you realize how fast it snuck up on you. I could tell it's done been a year since my friends and I found out that the dead was feasting on the living. It was summer and I was celebrating my 21st birthday when it all happened. Fall passed, then winter. Spring had come around the corner and now it was summer again.

For a year Callie, Justin, Hannah and I walked to find a sign of anybody living. And we did. We've came across a few towns with some survivors. None of them knew how it all happened either. We thought we might have found a safe haven but biters showed up and took over. None of the people we came up on would survive, except maybe 5 at the most. So we would all walk together until we came up on another town. And then it would happen again. And now it's just back to me and my sister and friends.

When you're out in the woods for a year you learn about survival very quickly. I could sneak up on a squirrel and slit it's throat before it had a chance to take off. I hated being that way too because I've always been an animal lover but when it comes down to food when you're in the woods it's either kill or be killed.

And we've all become great at killing biters. We didn't bother with guns anymore cause they just drew the biters. We still had our guns, we just used them only when we absolutely need to. Justin and Hannah started using machetes. Callie still had her bat with a bunch of dried up blood caked on it. And I actually came across a cross bow I found back in one of the towns we hid out in. I've become a beast with the cross bow.

As I sat down on a big rock looking at myself in the reflection of the water I had my feet in I wondered about my mom. About if her and James and my little brother Hunter had ever found a safe place. About if they might possibly be dead. I wish I knew. It ate me up everyday not knowing where they were.

The longer I stared at my reflection the more I noticed that my looks had changed. I looked wild. I guess that's what going through a year without makeup makes you look like. The only thing I did like about myself was that my hair was still blonde and my skin has gotten darker. And my eyes were still brown. Just like my mom's.

I watched as Callie and Hannah submerged themselves completely under the water of the flowing stream.

"Wow that feels great," said Callie. "I'm so glad we came up on this."

Callie had changed so much herself over a year. She became an ass kicking biter killer. She used to be so shy back when we were kids. A lot of the popular girls would make fun of her cause of her shyness. If them girls saw her today I guarantee they wouldn't be making fun of her.

Hannah and Justin were still together. They made a great team killing biters. It was cool and sweet at the same time. I really didn't care for hearing them getting it on though sometimes when they had the chance. It reminded me of the times when Justin would sneak into mine and Hannah's room at night sometimes and they would make me watch out for Mom and James.

I just sat on the rock kicking my feet and relaxing for a few moments until we had to walk again. We were always on the move.

Justin made his way over and sat down next to me.

"Hey yall, Callie and I are gonna walk down the stream some to spot for fish," said Hannah.

Justin laid down on the ground with his hands behind his head.

"It's nice to relax for a bit, isn't it?" I asked him.

"It sure is. If only it could last forever."

Within a few moments Justin started snoring. I knew he was give out. Him being the only guy he felt he had to be the protector of the group, our leader. And he was a good leader too.

I stood up and stretched. I decided since the coast was clear and Justin was out I figured I'd give myself a quick bath. I started to remove my top until I spotted a biter. No problem. I grabbed my cross bow and put an arrow through it's head. I went to retrieve my arrow but 3 more popped up.

"Shit." I ran over to Justin. "Wake up." His eyes opened right up. "We've got biters."

He grabbed his machete and ran right up to them. I put an arrow into another one's head. Then more started showing up.

"Fuck. Hannah! Callie!" I screamed. They didn't scream back. We would always scream at one another if we were out of eyesight. But this time they didn't answer back.

"Justin, they didn't holler back."

"Hannah! Callie! We've got biters!"

Still no answer.

"Where the fuck are they?"

More biters started showing up. Too many for just the two of us. We had to go. And now.

"We've gotta find them, Justin."

"Come on!"

We took off running following the stream. We still didn't see Hannah and Callie.

"What if biters got them?" I asked.

"They would've screamed for sure. I know they didn't go off far. Okay, here's what we do, we'll split up and search for them."

"Split up? Now look, I'm not loosing you either."

"We won't lose each other. We'll meet back here at the stream before sunset. If we still haven't found them by then we'll look all night if we have to. Together."

I wasn't too sure about this. But I went on ahead and agreed. I just didn't understand how the girls could have gotten lost so fast like that.

I searched probably an hour for them. I stayed clear of any biters. It felt like I was wandering off far from the stream. I didn't like this idea.

I looked up to the sky to see nightfall would be coming soon. I didn't know whether to continue looking or go back to the stream.

I walked a few more feet until I came out of the bushes to see a prison. It had biters on the outside but it was surrounded by tall gates where the walkers couldn't get in.

Suddenly I heard a rustling in the bushes behind me. I didn't know if it was a biter, Justin or the girls. I just decided to duck down low with my cross bow ready. When whatever it was came out of the bushes I raised myself and my cross bow up ready to fire.

I came face to face with another cross bow and a pair of piercing blue eyes.

"I think you need to put that bow down right now, Blondie," said a man with southern twang.


	4. Meeting Daryl Dixon

Those piercing blues eyes stared right into mine. It was like I couldn't turn away, like he had me in a trance.

"Did you hear me, Blondie? I said you need to put that bow down."

I snapped out of his trance. He was taller than me. His brown hair looked a mess and his clothes were filthy. But just like me he looked wild. I could tell this man was a killer too.

"Are you just gonna stare at me?" he asked.

I really couldn't help myself. This guy was pretty hot, even if he was a filthy beast. And those arms...

_Damn girl, snap out of it! _

"I-I have a name," I stuttered. "It's Shayna. Shayna Blackwell."

"I really don't care," he said back. "What are you doing around here?"

During times like these now you really couldn't trust anybody. But he wasn't gonna intimidate me.

"My friends and I wandered up on a stream a few miles away from here. We were just relaxing for a few moments but then biters showed up and I lost them. I'm not looking for trouble, I promise. I'm just looking for my friends."

He just stared at me with his crossbow still raised. I didn't know if he would believe me or not. Hell he could kill me for all I know. But then he lowered his crossbow. His eyes never left mine. It sent a chill up my spine.

"I'll help you look for your friends," he said. "But then you leave."

I was a little surprised. I didn't expect this guy to help me.

"Thanks," I said.

We started off walking side by side with our crossbows. It was pretty crazy meeting another human with a crossbow. The ones I always came across had the usual guns and knives.

It was an awkward silence. Well more for me really. I wanted to ask this man what his name was.

"So, uh, what's your name?" I finally asked.

"Daryl. Daryl Dixon."

_Should I try to make conversation with this guy? _

"So, uh, are you pretty good with that crossbow?"

Something caught his attention. It was a biter. He lifted his bow up and shot the biter right between the eyes.

"Does that answer your question?" he said. He walked over to the biter and pulled his arrow out of its head. "What about you, Shayna? You any good with yours?"

After he asked that I spotted a female biter nearby. I lifted my bow up and shot her dead center.

I looked at him with a smirk on my face. "Does that answer your question?"

He smirked back at me. The way he did it was pretty sexy.

"So how many people do you have with you?" he asked.

"Three. My step-sister and two of my friends. Do you have any people with you?"

"Yeah. More than three though. Is your sister and friends as good as you killing walkers?"

"Walkers?"

"That's what we call them."

I never expected to call them walkers. It did sound pretty cool though. Better than biters really.

"Yeah, they're real good. We've been on our own for a year. So we've learned."

"Same with me and my group."

"Are yall traveling too?"

"We used to, til we found the prison."

The prison. So that's why he was so close by it.

"Were you fixing to kill me?" I asked all of a sudden, even though I didn't mean for it to come out. He looked at me for a moment before finally answering.

"If you was working with the Governor I would have. Or are you?" He looked at me again with those piercing blue eyes.

My eyes went wide. "The governor of Georgia is still alive?"

He had a weird look on his face when I asked that but then a smile starting forming. A laugh came out of it.

"You must be a true blonde, Blondie."

Well hell I didn't the what the fuck he was talking about. But then he got serious again.

"There's this town, I don't know if you've came across it, it's called Woodbury. And the guy that runs the place calls himself the Governor."

"Wait. You mean there's a town? With actual people?"

"Yeah, but you don't wanna be there. The guy is fucked up. You better hope your friends didn't end up there. They'd have a better chance out in these woods."

I didn't understand. How can a town with living people be so bad? I wanted to ask Daryl more but he went silent again.

We walked together in silence until we came up on the stream. The sky was filling up with ominous clouds and Justin, Callie and Hannah was nowhere around.

"My friend Justin was supposed to meet me back here. We're looking for my sister and best friend. They went walking down the stream but didn't come back."

I heard the sound of a walker coming from behind. I whipped around and shot and arrow off. Two arrows went into the walker's head. Daryl had shot one off too.

I looked at him and giggled. He smiled.

"Great minds think alike, I suppose," he said.

We got our arrows out and started walking. I started worrying though about my sister and friends.

_Where can they possibly be?_

Suddenly I heard the rumble of thunder boom up in the sky along with a streak of lightning. Damn it was gonna start storming. But I couldn't just leave.

"We're gonna have to go back," Daryl told me.

"But I can't leave."

"You won't be able to find them while it's storming."

He was right. It would be hard trying to spot them with rain coming down. But then I realized that he wanted me to come back with him. Or did he?

"Wait. You want me to come back with you?" He looked at me and nodded. "But I thought you didn't want me to. You told me to leave as soon as I found my friends."

"I can't leave you out here with a storm coming in. We'll continue looking for your friends tomorrow. But when we find them you'll have to leave."

It sucked hearing him say that. If the prison was safe it would be great for me and the guys. We could finally stop our searching for a safe haven. But if Daryl was the leader of his group and didn't want more people then I guess I could understand that.

"If it was up to me I'd let yall stay," Daryl suddenly said.

I was taken aback. So he wasn't the leader then. But hearing him say that made me feel a little better.

"Rick would be the one to talk to," he said.

"So this Rick guy is yalls leader?"

"Yeah. But good luck trying to get through with him. He doesn't trust any stranger."

Well that was gonna suck trying to get through with this Rick.

"How come you trust me though?" I asked.

Daryl was silent for a few seconds before finally answering. "There's just something about you that I believe I can trust. And you're obviously good at killing walkers. You'd make a good addition to the group. And if your friends are just as good they'd be good to add along too. But like I said Rick would be the one to talk to."

I was pretty surprised. This guy that had a crossbow at my head earlier now wanted me to be apart of his group. I must have really won him over.

"A year ago I would've just told ya to keep your ass walking," he laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was a pretty cold, heartless bastard."

"So what happened?"

"Being around people."

I was guessing that Daryl used to be a loner.

"Well Daryl, we all need somebody in our lives." He looked at me and nodded. It started raining suddenly.

"Come on, let's get back to the prison. We'll look for your friends tomorrow."

We started off in the direction towards the prison. It was gonna eat me up all night though wondering where my friends were though. And would this Rick guy even let me stay at the prison for the night? My stomach started knotting up again.


End file.
